


Ode To Study

by leavemealonedontleavemealone



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, ITS PROBABLY NOT ENOUGH TO FULFILL YOUR FIC NEEDS, Jalsey, SUPER DUPER SHORT, falling asleep, late night studying, like really short, sorry - Freeform, tyler ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealonedontleavemealone/pseuds/leavemealonedontleavemealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler, Josh, and Ashley (Halsey) stay up all night to study for a test the next day. Jenna comes in and whisks Tyler away, while Josh and Ashley are left by themselves to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Study

Tyler, Josh, and Ashley were studying in Josh and Tyler's dorm for a test that was happening the following day around ten a.m.

Josh slouched against the wall, eyes slowly closing, while Tyler and Ashley highlighted their books. Tyler threw a paper ball at Josh without looking. The red haired boy sat up immediately, forcing himself to be wide awake. 

"Wow, good aim, Tyler," Ashley mused without taking her eyes off the book. Tyler mumbled a thanks while he sorted through some papers. 

"Guys, I think we've studied enough for today," Josh began to push a book off his lap, but Ashley stopped him. 

"How old is the sun?" She asked, looking Josh dead in the eye. He gulped. Okay, so he hadn't studied, like, at all. But, it didn't take very long for him to get sick of the whole situation. Josh rolled his eyes eventually and moved the book back into place. Tyler capped his highlighter and then began to take notes. 

"Here, use my books, and take notes," Ashley shoved her fully highlighted book on top of the other book that was already on Josh's legs, along with a pack of note cards. She began to look over her own and filled out a study guide. Josh felt himself slowly become overwhelmed, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself before he got to writing. 

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. Tyler looked up immediately before the other two and called for the visitor to come in. Jenna, Tyler's girlfriend, showed her face in the doorway. 

"Hi," she greeted them all. Both Ashley and Josh greeted her back while Tyler stood to give her a hug and a kiss. "Tyler, you wanna get some Taco Bell? I know you're studying and all, but if Josh and Ashley want to come, too, they're certainly welcome." Jenna smiled back at the two who were still sat on Josh's bed. 

"Oh, no, it's fine. Josh and I were gonna pull an all-nighter. But, thank you," Ashley grinned at Jenna, who smiled back. 

"But, I want some Taco Be-" Ashley threw a pillow at Josh's face at lightning speed, knocking him off the edge of the bed. He got back on his knees a moment later. 

"We're fine here, _really_ ," she turned to glare at Josh, who was rolling his eyes, holding the pillow that was just thrown at him. 

Tyler chuckled as he and Jenna said goodbye and walked out of the room, leaving the other two alone. 

"That was the rudest thing you could've done," Josh huffed, getting back on the bed. Ashley giggled, closing one book and opening up another. 

"Whatever, _Yoshua_ , those two deserve some alone time, considering how you're hanging around Tyler at all times." 

"I am not!" Josh protested, but he knew it was true. 

Ashley giggled again, switching her position to laying on her stomach, looking through the book, and taking more notes. Josh copied her. 

"By the way," she said, grabbing Josh's attention. " The sun is about four-point-five billion years old." Josh smiled at her. 

~

Ashley could feel her eyelids grow heavy. Beside her, Josh was leaning on one arm, struggling to stay awake. 

"The oldest-" Ashley was interrupted by a yawn, "star in the universe is located about six thousand light-years away from Earth, and is believed to have formed shortly after The Big Bang thirteen-point-eight billion years ago," she lazily read on. Josh's breathing grew steady and Ashley soon found herself slowly slipping away until she was... asleep. 

~

Tyler and Jenna came back to the dorm around one A.M. to find Ashley cuddled up next to Josh, books and papers scattered around them. Their legs were intertwined and Ashley's arms were wrapped protectively around Josh's torso. Tyler 'awwed' quietly at the sight, making Jenna giggle. 

"Should we wake them?" She whispered. He shook his head. 

"Let's just..." He moved the books into their proper places in Ashley's and Josh's backpacks, then pulled the blanket over them. "They'll deal with this in the morning." The couple laughed and sauntered back into Tyler's room. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not proud of myself. Hope you liked it?
> 
> -not edited-


End file.
